pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Renmawler
Welcome, Renmawler! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Dark Heroes page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Spongefan2 (Talk) 04:08, 11 May 2011 Hello I read your comment on my blog so.......we can be friends by the way where in manila O_o :) Intiamatthew (talk) 12:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok i undertand you and thanks for leaving a message also put your sig. sign on the bottom of your message ok :) Ok i undertand you and thanks for leaving a message also put your sig. sign on the bottom of your message ok :) Intiamatthew (talk) 10:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello Finally another really good Patapedian!! Thanks for helping the wiki!! [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 07:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Renmawler! Having fun with the yearly badge? I can tell you from experience that it is not an easy one to get (derped up on day 325). As you are one of the few active users left here, I was wondering if you would like to become a staff member? Thank you for all of your help :) 15:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ---------------- Sure, it could help me in getting the yearly badge xD Renmawler (talk) 21:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Renmawler New rank You are now a rollback and a chat moderator, congrats! Rollbacks can revert any page to a previous edit with the single click of a button. Chat moderator is pretty self explanitory, you also get a star next to your name! Unfortunately I don't know how to change username colours, so you'll have to put up with the plain blue until I can figure out how to give you the rollback blue. Once again thanks for all the work you've done for this wiki, if you keep it up I will be more than glad to make you a permanent admin :) 09:51, August 9, 2014 (UTC) P.S. reply to me on my talk page, not yours :P Congrats! Congrats on getting the Ultimate Luck badge! :D I was one edit off. :/ The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 10:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC)